Cannavis Sativa
by Silly Kitten
Summary: Touka no se dio cuenta, pero todo eso se fue instalando en el cerebro, intoxicándolo, haciéndolo adicto. De a poco, de a poquito, como droga. [Viñeta] (Smut leve) {Para: Miss. Wong}


**Disclairmer:**_lalala... _**Ishida Sui** te pertenecemos.

**Nota:** Tabla Angst- minutitos [LJ]

**Tema:** #03- _Crush._

**Advertencia:  
**\- Smut (o lime). _Very gay (?_. Incongruente.  
\- Todo tipo de errores (_posta eh_, es una ensalada de frutas)  
\- Spoilers en general.

* * *

Cannabis Sativa

.

"_Esto está mal_,"

Y sin embargo era ella quien le estaba permitiendo a esas manos tocarla.

"_es un error._"

Y era su piel la que se erizaba ante el contacto, como si cada célula de su epitelio le avisara por sinapsisa su todo que podía perder el control. Eran sus labios los que no oponían resistencia alguna, y se entregaban laxos a esa boca, como si fuesen atraídos por una energía magnética. Era ella (su _no-ella_), la que hundía sus uñas en la nuca, en la espalda, en la cintura, para _no dejarlo ir_, como garras que atrapan a su presa, _nunca más._

Touka no podía evitar,no-resistir y, ser atraída a su (suave)_adicción, _–en su fuero interno había _una_ que tampoco quería.

Era en ese momentoque recordaba, lo que era–lo que habían sido, lo que nunca debieron ser.

Él, ella, el mundo en el que vivían. Todo, todos...

"_Horrible."_

_¿Y por qué entonces, se sentía tan bien?_

Si sus ojos luna-anubarrada debían ser como dos grandes y horrorosas cicatrices, tenían un "ni te acerques" impreso.

_Pero_, cuando lo vio aquella vez, el hueco roto del lado izquierdo casi se le escapa trepando por la traquea.

(_Era él, si era él, si había vuelto_.)

Su esencia de café amargo-ácida se había impregnado y esparcido en el aire, como alguna clase de humo vivo. Que, entonces, sus pulmones absorbían como si fuera inevitable.

Era inconfundible, era palpable, tanto que las difuntas mariposas vibraban hambrientas en su vientre, y su lengua viperina relamía sus labios lento.

Y aún así, ella sabia, no era él. (_Mentiroso Kaneki Ken_)

No, porque llevaba un guardapolvo blanco que firmaba la declaración de enemistad, porque había una figura no igual que encajaba perfecto en su estructura (como una acuarela despintada), porque las yemas de los dedos agarraban de manera diferente a la taza y porque le miraba de otra manera, de una que le daba escalofríos justo debajo del vientre.

«—_Ah... Lo siento__—__su voz era de una gama distinta. Y aunque conservaba su color__—__.Está realmente delicioso.__ —__, no era él._

_Touka no supo si los ojos de él, le dolieron más que la propia sonrisa._

—_Se lo agradezco mucho__—__tal vez ambos dolores eran imperiales._»

Esa noche tuvo que hacer más fuerza para respirar, porque el nudo atragantado de lágrimas no lloradas amenazaba con escaparse mas allá de su pestañas. Y realmente tuvo que doblegarse para escupir un: "Ojalá no vuelvas, no vuelvas nunca más"

(_por favor) _

_((vuelve))._

Pasó uno, dos, tres días, no volvió. Y quería decir que podía ser feliz así, que su alma estaba completa con saber que estaba vivo, desmemoriado, pero tan idiota como siempre. _Quería, de enserio, quería_. Pero su corazón era un músculo demasiado estriado, roto, vació, como para sentir aquella clase de empatía.

«—_Cuando estás jugando a llevarte bien con los humanos... Y olvidas que eres un monstruo, ¿eres feliz__?_»

(No.)

Así que cuando él entró por esa puerta, y la esencia que llevaba lo había delatado antes, igual su existencia dio otro giro más. Las mariposas difuntas se retorcieron y su lengua viperina delineó sus labios.

_Y_ puso su mejor cara de desentendida, ysu alma dijo "No debiste volver", al igual que su corazón (nada mas que este mentía).

Estaba ojeando los libros de la estantería, que ella misma había comprado, que él mismo había leído (alguna vez, en su otra vida). Y ella intentó rehusarse, morder sus labios y esperar. Pero igual, ella le hablo, y él volvió a hacer esa mueca, casi como un esbozo de sonrisa, casi como si sus lunas brillaran, casi. Y ante eso y el escalofríos que ascendió, todo lo que pudo hacer es volverle a hablar, sobre cosas totalmente triviales, preguntas que ya conocía la respuesta, respuestas que aún conocidas dolían.

_Lo único que quisofue escuchar su voz, olisquear esa esencia y sentir esas sensaciones que solo él provoca. (Touka no se dio cuenta, pero todo eso se fue instalando en el cerebro, intoxicándolo, haciéndolo adicto. De a poco, de a poquito, como droga)_

Entonces sus visitas se hicieron mas seguidas.

_Y..._

_en_ las noches el susurro de su alma era cada vez mas nimio, en los días su corazón latía fuerte y se infectaba un poco más.

Era rutinario, captar por anticipación su esencia, que su cuerpo dejara de responder a su mente, como si fuera parte de un interruptor (una parte que se apagaba, la otra se encendía). Y cuando la desgastada figura de él se le aparecía, ella exhalaba todo el aire de sus pulmones, e inhalaba toda su esencia, para que la fragancia hiciera efecto y emponzoñara cada parte de su anatomía.

«_Él hizo un ademan con la mano. Ella sintió el impulso de largar todo lo que tenía y correr hacia él, lo único más rápido que pudo hacer fue asentir, terminar amenamente de atender a sus otros clientes, y recién después ir hacia él. Regañándose así misma, pretendiendo que todo era normal, cuidando que Yomo no notara nada._

— _¿Si?_

_Él le dedico una sonrisa (tan, tan impropia)._

—_La cuenta_—_su voz serena, asintió, sus ojos seguían clavado en ella, casi expectantes. _

— _¿A-Algo más?_—_soltó arrugando el papel de notas._

_Su sonrisa brilló con un no-se-qué desinhibido._

—_Tu nombre y tu número de teléfono_—_dijo_

_, y el aire de sus pulmones junto a la esencia, y todo lo demás se fue. En cambio algo ascendió desde lo bajo de su ombligo (y no era uno escalofrío, sino que quemaba), al punto de hacer arder sus mejillas, casi tanto como las orejas de su aprendiz de pelo verde. Él sin embargo largo una carcajada limpia._

_Termino por dejarle la cuenta de manera violenta e irse,_

_a la cocina, y apoyar la espalda en la puerta para tratar de acallar los latidos desbocados de su corazón. _

_Y su alma deseó esta vez bien fuerte "Por favor, ni te atrevas a volver."_

_Pudo escuchar de fondo como el muchacho (el de pelo verde) le recriminaba su falta de educación._

_Aunque aquel pútrido músculo estriado había escrito ´sin querer´ "Yomo Touka"._»

Pero volvió a suceder. (Volvió a volver)

«_"Haise Sasaki" escribió en el papel de la cuenta, y ella intentó ignorarlo. "Lo siento" y seguido delineo un conejo._»

Touka decidió irse. (Literal no) Dejaría de analizar como leía esos libros, olvidaría su orden (un expreso _macchiato_ con doble espuma), no delinearía su cabello cada que le incrustara su mirada, incluso aunque su corazón estrujara virulento y lacerante contra su pecho, ya no inhalaría con tanta ansia su esencia.

Empero, su corazón era también era caprichoso, estaba infectado y no quería resistir tal abstinencia.

Él se las había ingeniado, Haise, de alguna forma había logrado encontrarla cada que se escapaba, atraparla cada vez que ella se ocultaba. No entendía como lo hacía, cual era aquel poder que tenía sobre ella (porque al final fue ella la que termino siguiéndolo a él).

Cada vez _más_, _más._

_Más_ peligrosamente cerca. _Más_se emponzoñabael corazón. _Más _adicta se volvía a su esencia...

_Más_ grandes eran las diferencias entre Haise y él

_(, Auch)._

Tan y tan diferentes, que a veces se sentía agobiada, que a veces quería huir de él, no quería verlo, de enserio, si la seguía viendo así. Quería al otro a Ken, a Kaneki Ken.

Y su corazón era horrible por eso. Por hacerla desear cosas tan terribles. Porque no soportaba sus orbes abrumadas, su sonrisa descosida, su mascara rota. Le asqueaba el guardapolvo blanco, la fragancia que se le pegaba en las manos (como a quirófano y muerte), sus tales respetados superiores y la emoción que hablaba sobre eso. Odiaba que a pesar de todo parecía conforme con esa vida, que no la recordara ni un poco.

(Le dolía tanto, tanto)

Fue cuando H...él, se atrevió a rodearla entre sus brazos, y usar su arma fatal, su propia esencia, en su contra. Y Touka no hizo mas que pensar que era injusto

, porque cada centímetro de su ser le gritaba "_Es él_"

, porque aquella sensación le invadía y la hacía vulnerable, la volvía instintiva (como un viaje en el tiempo hacia la vieja Touka). _Y..._

en ese punto no pudo detenerse y solo quiso corresponder.

A sus besos de sabor agrio, totalmente ácidos que hasta le quemaban, totalmente amargos que hasta le secaba las arterias. Pero, tenía la impresión que en algún rincón lejano, por aquí (cuando él la sentó la barra y tuvo mas accesibilidad a su boca) o por allá (cuando los dos pares manos se confundía traviesas por debajo de las ropas), en algún lugarcito tenían que ser dulces. (Como la carne de Ken, _su carne)._

Y si no estaba ahí, entonces tenía que estar en otro lugar... Tal vez si se deshacía de ese horrible guardapolvo, de esa maldita corbata, de esa detestable camisa. Si sus manos sucias recorrían el torso cincelado de él, intentando reconocer viejas cicatrice, por el hombro... no había más que nuevas.

Las manos olor-quirófano se desprendieron de su agarre, y la despojaron de todo (uniforme, zapatos, ropa interior, cordura, ¿qué mas daba?), solo le quedaba la piel. Solo quedaban sus pieles. De a partes frías, de a partes calientes, de a partes conocidas, de a partes no tanto...

Pero _tampoco estaba por ahí_, no importaba lo muy cerca que estén o que se rocen.

Fue entonces cuando sus orbes se cruzaron, como dos pares de lunas, lunas abrumadas por tinieblas y detrás quien-sabe-qué.

Y entre los sonidos que no podía contener, los gruñidos que él dejaba escapar, su esencia que penetraba cada vez más... _¿Qué es lo que había detrás de ese par de orbes?_

(_Un demonio)_

Touka lo sintió de forma clara. Comenzó desde el punto mas bajo del viente, y luego se expandió tan fieramente, a su paso dejando vibrantes hormigueos.

_Ahí, justo ahí._ (Estaba él)

Ella se doblo, arqueando su espalda. Sintiendo unos dedos fríos recorrer desde su ombligo, entre el hueco de los pulmones, el esternón, su mentón y hasta sus labios.

* * *

**N/A: **_Hi!~_( ¡¿Qué?! ¡esperá... ¿Ese es el final?!) #Nomematen.

Como bad ficker que soy, prometo cosas que cumplo luego de años luz. Y yo a **Miss. Wong** le había dicho que iba a hacer un smut (un intento), so here is. (((_Soy Miss. Wabada-sama_))) For u, with all my rotten love (-Do I have it?).

Si lo sé doy asco haciendo limes (porque en mis tiempos –le vieja- al smut leve se le decía lime) (?). Pero culpen esto a "arrancacorazones", que no me la podía sacar aún cantándola. Al TouKen, TG que no sale esta semana, y a lo horrible que es darse cuenta que Sasaki no es nada Ken. A la semana de parciales, e histología y cinética química. Y que no, no tengo droga. Y tampoco inspiración, so esto también sirve para avisar que voy a estar fuera un rato. (Meingott! Me van a hipotecar los profiles y voy a deber muchos review) Así que, premio-consuelo.)

Eso, es todo. (SHIT! Son las 3 a.m)

Miu!


End file.
